Inkjet printers operate using a print head including a plurality of nozzles, which spray ink directly onto a print medium. Print head nozzles often become clogged with ink or particulates resulting in inefficient operation of the print heads and reduced print quality. Therefore, inkjet printers usually include a service station that provides functions for maintenance of the print heads. In order to provide this printer functionality, conventional printers employ multiple drive motors. This adds considerable expense and complexity to the printing device. Accordingly, the ever-increasing demand for printing devices, such as inkjet printers, to provide high quality printing while minimizing manufacturing costs motivates the need to look for an alternative solution to accomplish this printer functionality.